Foreseen
by SevenGemsOfLove
Summary: When Haru accidentally sends herself flying to ten years in the future through the ten year bazooka, she never expected the consequences could end up becoming so dire.
1. I

**-FORESEEN-**

**Chapter I: Prologue**

For Haru Miura, life has been unpredictable. She was supposed to finish the prestigious Midori Middle School and continue her way to Midori High school. There she was supposed to start paving her way to become a successful doctor. She was supposed to do all these things with no distractions. Her only goal was supposed to be working hard to achieve her dream. Maybe find love along the way.

That was supposed to be the only thing that she worried about. But no, life had other plans for her. Life has thrown her into so many unexpected situations. Most what a normal person will not even believe.

If someone asked her ten years ago how her life would be in ten years, her answer would be nothing like how her life actually is now. The day she met Reborn and Tsuna was life altering. But today, thanks to that fateful event, she has forged many strong bonds with so many people and has gone through so many situations with all of them. They meant the world to her and she will not trade that for anything in this world.

Five years have passed since that day their paths crossed. And knowing what their lives have become, she was grateful that they all made it alive to their senior year of high school. With all that fighting and all that bloodbaths, she was expecting the worst.

After graduating Midori Middle School, she started attending Namimori High. Rejecting a chance to be in the prestigious all girls' high school, to be in a public school was not well received by her parents. Especially her dad. But after all the long hours of convincing, he agreed to let her join Namimori High. Normally, she would never make such a bold step. Especially one that could affect her future hugely. But knowing every abnormal thing her friends go through in their life, she can't bear not being there and not knowing how they are. It was a choice she made in a blink of an eye and never looked back.

Though to be fair, switching from an all-girls school to a mixed school was odd. Then again, any major change in life is hard to get used to. She learnt that a long time ago. But with Tsuna, Kyoko and Hana as her friends, it wasn't as hard as she initially expected it to be.

Going to school with the whole gang made her feel a lot closer to them than ever. Tsuna actually started to acknowledge her. Though not in the way her 13-year old self would have wanted. But as a good friend.

Over the course of those years, Haru's love for Tsuna has eventually faded away. Sure, once she did have feelings for him. But she wasn't daft. Tsuna's feelings for Kyoko were too strong, and Haru can never compete with that. When Tsuna and Kyoko started going out, Haru was devastated. For a while at least. But she wanted to be happy for Tsuna and Kyoko. So somehow she managed to get over those feelings. Now, she can genuinely say that there weren't any hard feelings leftover from those times. Now, she was truly happy with them and any feelings she had for Tsuna were long gone.

And Yes. Tsuna and Kyoko are officially dating. That was bound to happen anyway. They started dating few months after the gang started high school. Even now, they are going very strong. Better yet, everyone is expecting them to get married soon after finishing high school. How great would that be. Haru can already imagine the huge Vongola style wedding that those two will have. Who knows. Reborn will probably end up being the priest at the wedding. Never say never.

Tsuna and Kyoko are not the only ones who have opened up a new chapter of their lives.

Yammamoto is actually dating a girl he met while the Vongola family was at Italy during holidays. Her name was Renita. She lives in Italy but she is half Japanese. Haru doesn't know much about that relationship. She and Yammamoto were never that close to begin with, and she only heard about this Renita through Kyoko.

What actually surprised everyone was Gokudera getting a girlfriend. He always seems to be so attached and loyal to Tsuna. As if his whole life depended on protecting Tsuna. Well, it probably does. The fact that takes the cake though, is who Gokudera's girlfriend is. Chrome. Its Chrome Dokuro. That was one mysterious relationship. At least in Haru's eyes. They have never shown any past interest in each other, until Tsuna and all his guardians went on to this holiday in Italy. Cupid must have been at work there as that was where Yammamoto met his girlfriend too. Despite Haru being close with Chrome herself, she is very tight lipped about the whole Gokudera subject.

Meanwhile Mukuro's whereabouts were unknown, and everyone has to hold onto the hope that he will show up when needed. As for Hibari, he wasn't much different. The same cold, strict guy whom everyone was scared of.

Lambo and I-Pin are ten years old now. I-Pin was as bright as a light. Lambo on the other hand is the polar opposite. He hasn't changed a bit. He is still the spoiled brat he was when Haru first met him.

Everything seemed to be going fine for everyone now. Even though nothing significant was going on in Haru's life right now, she was at content. Right now, all she worried about was her future. And friends. Nothing more.

But who knows. Tomorrow could be the day your life changes for good…


	2. II

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes beforehand. I really need a beta reader right now, so if I do manage to find one, hopefully it will improve. So for now, please bear with me. And please point out if there are any major or minor mistakes in the story. Whether is spelling or grammar. I would fix them as soon as I could.**

In addition, I am currently writing another 5986 fic. You can find the summary of the story in my profile page. I am not sure when I will upload it, but I will. So you can give your thoughts on that story through reviews here!

**You can continue to the chapter now. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ Or any characters in that anime/manga.

* * *

**-FORESEEN-**

**Chapter 2: The Future**

* * *

"Lambo-san will not study!" Lambo whined as Haru laid out some homework on the table.

"Lambo! Studying is very important!" I-Pin snapped at Lambo as she arranged some papers she was holding.

All Haru could do was sigh. This is what happens each time she tries to tutor them. Well, mostly Lambo. Lambo, with his arrogance, refused to cooperate, though I-Pin was very enthusiastic.

"Now, now Lambo-chan, you have to stop doing that!"

Though she was well aware what Lambo would respond, it has become a habit saying that to Lambo. As expected, Lambo responded with a typical Lambo response.

"Tch! Lambo-san is the strongest Hitman in the world, so he doesn't need to study!"

"Aah..."

The rest of the session continued the unchanged. Haru was unsuccessful in her attempt to convince Lambo to study and to stop disturbing I-Pin, who was obviously very annoyed by Lambo's antics at that point.

During the past five years, it was safe to say that the person who changed most was I-Pin. She gave up on becoming an assassin and decided to pursue with her studies.

Now, she can speak Japanese very well and her hair has grown long so she doesn't have which Lambo would call a 'tail head'.

Despite I-Pin's growth over the years, Lambo was still the same. He still refers to himself in third person and bursts into tears if anything hurt him. It's safe to say that something's never change.

Though he trimmed his afro and stopped stuffing it with all that junk he carries around with him. But that doesn't mean he doesn't carry all that junk. Now, everything he carries is stuffed in a special bag sent to him by the Bovino family. According to Lambo, the bag is an extraordinary bag as it is bottomless and can an endless amount of things.

The bag was definitely fascinating. But it was the mafia. You can never predict the next thing which will happen and the things you will see if you get involved with them.

"Hurry up I-Pin!"

It seemed that Lambo was getting very impatient at this point. I-Pin chose to ignore him which made him even more furious.

"I-PIN!"

He was still ignored.

"Fine! Lambo-san is going to go to the future and play with everyone there!"

With this, Haru finally decided to intervene and take the step which everybody has labeled as 100 percent effective.

"Lambo! Tsuna-san told you to stop using it! We can't risk something like what happened to Irie-san and the Byakuran guy ever happening again."

"Tch."

Well, of course Lambo didn't pay any attention to her worlds and took the ten year bazooka from his bag.

"Lambo!"

Haru spoke with a stern glare. It has come to the last resort now. This was the moment where the 100 percent effective method comes into action.

"I will give you candy!"

With this Lambo's eyes brightened and drool started to form from his mouth.

Haru used his bliss to snatch the ten-year bazooka and put it on the shelf nearby.

A few years ago, everyone struck a deal not to spoil Lambo, considering the spoiled brat he was becoming. He has actually become a spoiled brat by now. So it was just a measure to minimize it.

Moreover, Tsuna decided not to give Lambo any pocket-money and Lambo can only get candy once a month. Though it didn't stop him from demanding for everything, he was a hell lot less irritating than he was before.

The only time anyone was allowed to give him candy was when he is on the verge of doing something very thoughtless and stupid. Like trying to use the ten year bazooka.

That is why getting candy now, is like a once in a blue moon occurrence for Lambo.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Lambo left an hour later, though he wasn't able to complete half of his homework. The candy trick made him at least try a little.

Whilst I-Pin completed her work perfectly and left half an hour before Lambo did. Meaning the remaining thirty minutes was Haru trying her best to shove anything into Lambo's hollow brain.

His departure meant that Haru has to get started on her own homework. It has been just a week since school begun and yet, she was bombarded with tons of homework. Though she was glad that Kyoko, Tsuna and Hana all ended up in the same class as her. The rest of the gang were in the same class as well. Talk about coincidence.

According to Reborn, it was all the courtesy of a special class assigner called Vongolavsky. She has yet to find out who the said person was.

With a groan Haru made her way to her bed where her backpack was. But things took an unexpected turn when she suddenly slipped. It wasn't a clumsy slip.

Turns out Lambo has thrown an unfinished grape juice packet on the floor and thanks to that Haru felt herself falling head first to the ground. For a moment, she was relieved when she was able to regain her balance thanks to the chair that was there.

But the relief didn't last long. Because when she pushed the chair back, it hit the shelf nearby and before she knew it, it was the ten year bazooka that was falling on her.

Damn that thing. Lambo forgot to take it back, so it was still on the shelf. Well not anymore, because that thing was falling, right towards her.

It happened so dramatically that she wasn't able to clearly comprehend the whole situation. The whole thing happened so fast, because when Haru opened her eyes, she found herself in a bright, purple place.

That didn't last very long either, because in a split second, she found herself standing on her feet.

With the first glance at her surroundings, she was sure that it wasn't her room. And like hell that was even her home. There was only one explanation. Ten years. The Future.

"If I was hit by the ten year bazooka, does that mean I am in the future?"

That whole thought made her shudder.

Sure, she was curious about how her future will be like. But she also believed that knowing something like that will be a bad omen. It would be like skipping to the end of a book and miss all the great parts of it.

For a few seconds, she was stunned by her surroundings.

It seemed like she was in a hallway. Not just a hallway. A very richly decorated and a magnificent one of that. The walls were made from hard wood and the floor was made of wood and there was a red carpet covering it. It looked somewhat like a castle. At least she didn't end up in the middle of the road. But still.

"Where am I?"

That was all she could think as walked softly through the hallway with questions like what she was doing there on her mind.

The peaceful walk didn't last long as the sound of a nearby door opening put her to a halt. She was quick enough to hide behind a giant armor which stood there.

From a side she was able to make out faint shadows of the two people who left the room.

"There should have been a way. You should have figured it out!"

Haru's eyes widened. That voice.

"Don't you think I would have done something if I could, Tsuna!?"

Her eyes widened even more. There was no mistake. One person Tsuna and the other person was none other than the pervert doctor.

"Sorry. It's just... I just can't believe this. He can't be dead."

Her eyes widened even more if possible.

This was one of the worst possible situations one would land in a trip to the future. From what she was hearing, someone just died. And judging from Tsuna's voice, it was obviously someone very important to him.

What was going on?

"I know…"

She can hear Tsuna sighing to that.

"This was the worst situation imaginable…"

"True..."

"I can't believe I have to inform everyone about this now… I was hoping it would be happy news that they were going to hear from me. But…"

"…"

Haru wasn't able to make out most of what they said afterwards due to them walking far away from the door to the staircase.

But Hearing that short exchange of words, Haru was dying to know what was going on. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that people from the past shouldn't intervene with the future, she can't help it.

Taking a deep breath, Haru took a bold step into the room which Tsuna and Shamal left a minute ago.

The next scene was not what she expected.

Because the room was literally crying out death.

The person lying on the bed, attached to all those medical equipment's was none other than Hayato Gokudera. Vongola's Storm Guardian. The guy who was always mean to little kids. The guy who always called Haru a stupid woman.

On instinct, Haru ran towards the bed.

"Haru?"

She didn't even notice Bianchi who was sitting near a side of the bed. Her eyes were bloodshot and her voice was trembling. It was a side of Bianchi that Haru has never seen.

"Bianchi-san..."

Haru was at loss of words.

The Ahodera of this time is dead. He was actually dead. And Bianchi was obviously having a hard time with that.

"I still can't believe Lavina-san passed on her disease to Hayato..."

Bianchi murmured in a broken voice.

"We found out too late... A-and n-now…"

Because of all the pain she was enduring at that point, Bianchi didn't even notice that it was the past Haru she was speaking to.

"I-I just hope, Lilia-chan doesn't suffer the same fate like her father and grandmother. You must look after her well, Haru."

Bianchi continued.

Lilia-chan? Gokudera has a kid? And why was Bianchi telling Haru to look after the kid?

Haru's mind was wobbling with confusion when out of nowhere, the pink smoke covered and before she knew it she was in her own room.

That five minutes surely felt like an eternity. But that five minutes has scarred her more than anything else could.

What just happened? How could Gokudera just die? How come no one knew about that illness? Who was Lavina? And who was Lilia-chan that Bianchi mentioned? And why was she telling Haru to look after her? And most importantly, how should she act in the present time after witnessing this?

**-TBC-**

* * *

**There you go. The second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. And as I said before, please tell me if there are any mistakes.**

**Anyways thank you for reading.**

**=')**


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ Or any characters in that anime/manga.

* * *

**-FORESEEN-**

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

* * *

**Haru's POV**

The whole gang was sitting in mount Namimori, all enjoying their lunch. The whole atmosphere was light and joyous and no one hesitated to share their thoughts with each other. Haru was chatting happily to Kyoko about the new cakes available in the cake shop while Tsuna was trying to awkwardly let himself in their conversation.

Everything was going perfectly until a loud meow came from a side, diverting everyone's attention to there. To their relief, it wasn't anything big. The scene in front of them was a normal scene. It was Gokudera desperately trying to get Uri away from him. The cat seemed to be bothering him more than usual making him choke it out of frustration.

This act, of course made Haru stand up.

"Gokudera-san! You must treat Uri-chan nicely!"

This made Gokudera more pissed than he was at the moment. "Shut the hell up you stupid woman!" While saying this, he accidently let Uri out of his grasp as the said cat was more than happy to run away.

"Uri!" Gokudera cried out as he returned to Uri hunting. Haru can only sigh at his behavior as Lambo and I-Pin kept mimicking Gokudera.

Tsuna was watching the whole scene with a sweat drop. Yammamoto was his usual optimistic self as he laughed and cheered on Uri. Ryohei was no different as he yelled at Uri to _annoy Gokudera to the extreme. _The girls were all sitting silently. Hana was of course thinking that Gokudera was a true definition of a monkey.

The next scene made everyone's happy expressions disappear without a trace. Gokudera kept running around, searching for Uri as he suddenly heard her meow near the edge of the cliff.

The cat was sitting there, with the usual proud expression as Gokudera dived to take her. But it didn't go as successfully as he planned. His dive was reckless and everyone could stare in horror as Gokudera tripped and fell from the mountain.

That moment, Haru, along with everyone else was hoping that a miracle saved Gokudera as they all leaned at the spot that Gokudera fell. But minutes passed and no one showed up. That was the point that reality hit everyone. Nobody dared to say anything as the boys were preparing to climb down the cliff to search for Gokudera.

Haru can only stare in utter horror. "GOKUDERA-SAN!"

"Haru!"

"Haru! Are you all right!"

Haru's eyes were wide open at the sound of someone calling. She blinked her eyes a few times only to realize it was her mother.

"Kaa-san!" Haru softly replied as her mother patted her hair.

"Haru-chan, are you all right? You were screaming in your sleep. And you are sweating too." pointed out with worry glazing her eyes.

"Y-Yes! Haru is fine. It was just a nightmare…" Haru replied brightly giving her mother a thumbs up. But inside she was shivering because of the 'nightmare'. It's not like she can tell her mother about yesterday's event. She wasn't sure that she could tell anyone about it actually.

"I see. Well you should get up now. It's already seven." Her mother replied as she stood up and walked towards the door.

Haru slightly nodded as she glanced at the alarm. She was supposed to be up at least fifteen minutes earlier. She must have missed the alarm due to that dream.

That dream was something she didn't even want to think about. It might have been just a dream and Gokudera might be happy and alive right now. But the future events did happen. And it was still haunting her to her very core.

…**.**_**foreseen**_**...**

Haru reached the class a few minutes early. As she expected, only a few students were there. The rest were too lazy to show up early and most of them showed up late. Most of her classmates have screwed up their studies already despite it only being a week since school started.

Her seat was by the window and she thoroughly enjoyed sitting there. She was able to see the outdoors, which looked really nice as her class was on the fourth floor.

"Hey, Stupid Woman!"

Haru was a bit startled when someone broke her out of her trance. Quickly, she turned back and looked at the person who was talking and she was not at all surprised to see it was Gokudera. Seriously, who else will call her by that insulting name?

To be honest, Haru didn't know how to react. She just saw this guy die and she was dwelling about it for the last eight hours and even had a nightmare about it happening. So she just have to give a shot to her normal attitude towards him.

"G-G-Gokudera-san! W-what do you want?"

So much for being her normal self. Haru thought. She has acted like an utter fool and now he was looking at her with questionable eyes. But he was smart enough to let it brush away assuming that she was thinking one of her crazy thoughts.

"Tenth asked me to tell you that the whole family is going to have dinner at his place this evening."

Haru nodded at this. Maybe a little too much because Gokudera was giving her the weird look again.

"Where is Tsuna-san?." Haru asked and this time she managed to say it normally. Thank God.

"Uh. Yeah. About that, Reborn-san took him training or something… So well, he won't be able to make it to school." Gokudera replied.

Haru gave a light nod at this.

"Haru-san!"

Oh. That was definitely not Gokudera speaking.

"Chrome-chan!" Haru replied with a bright smile.

That girl was her best friend along with Kyoko and Hana. After everything they all went through the future and all, Chrome has really opened up to everyone.

"Good morning Hayato-kun" Chrome softly smiled at her boyfriend, who by the way sits right behind Haru, which leaves her more open to his daily insults.

Gokudera reply was very un-Gokudera.

He gave Chrome a genuine smile and right after that, gave Haru a glare. He was probably embarrassed that she was witnessing his moment with Chrome. Taking note, Haru was quick enough to turn back around.

But after seeing that moment, something stirred inside Haru. It wasn't jealousy or anything like that. It was guilt. She didn't know why but seeing that reminded her of that future. How will Chrome act if she found out that her boyfriend was dead in ten years. How much pain will she be in? Not only her. Bianchi will be heartbroken to know what happened to her only brother. Tsuna would be equally sad. Nobody was going to be happy.

"Miss Miura!" Someone yelled at her.

Haru's eyes looked up to see their teacher glaring daggers at her. Not only that. The whole class was staring at her. And they were all standing up while Haru was sitting.

Awkwardly, Haru stood up and for a few seconds Mrs. Glia kept glaring at her making Haru feel very uncomfortable. That women really was a living demon.

She can hear the whole class snickering at her making her feel more and more humiliated. What an awful start for an equally awful day.

**.…**_**foreseen**_**...**

The rest of the day progressed better than the first few hours. Yammamoto showed up to class ten minutes late and Tsuna didn't even show up. Which meant that Glia was on an edge and made sure that everyone paid for Yammamoto being late and Tsuna being absent. The demon that bitch was.

"Tsu-kun trains a lot and comes back with a lot of cuts…" Kyoko kept telling Haru and Hana about her worries regarding Tsuna's training. Chrome has already left so it was just the three of them. They finished school a few minutes ago and were now walking home.

"Kyoko, he may not look like it, but I'm sure he is fine." Hana was trying her best to make her friend feel better.

Somewhere during the last five years, Hana has come to know about the mafia and everything Kyoko and others were involved. She took it hard. The fact that she was left in the dark about all that was painful for her. And that even lead to a huge crack forming in her friendship with Kyoko. That tension lasted for a few days when Hana gave up and told Kyoko that no matter what, she cannot stay without being friends with Kyoko and they made up.

"Yeah. Tsu-kun is strong. Oh and Haru-chan, we have to buy cake for tonight's dinner as dessert."

Haru didn't even notice Kyoko talking. Normally she would have participated in the conversation. But now, somehow from thinking about Kyoko and Hana's friendship, her minded diverted to Gokudera.

"Haru." Hana slightly poked her shoulder.

"Hahi!?" Haru asked in a gob smacked expression.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Kyoko asked worriedly. The whole day, Haru has been acting weird, starting from homeroom class. She didn't even finish her cake at lunch, her excuse being that she ate too much at home. She definitely wasn't herself today.

"Of course! Haru was thinking about tonight's dinner! It's going to be fun right!" Haru replied.

"Yeah…" Kyoko and Hana answered simultaneously while both of them were thinking the same thing. What was going on with Haru?

"Well, we should head to the dessert shop now. This dinner is our first together as seniors so it has to be perfect in every way!" Kyoko happily said as she linked arms with Haru and Hana and dragged them towards the cake shop.

**.…**_**foreseen**_**...**

The walk to Tsuna's house was short. Haru clutched the basket of small cupcakes in her hand walked towards the house. Kyoko was right. It was a special dinner. It was their first dinner as seniors. There will be some who going to be there as part of the family, but for the rest of them, it was kicking off senior year. As Reborn would say, kicking off senior year, Vongola Style.

When Haru reached the house, the front door was already open and it was quite noisy inside, indicating that most of them were already here.

"Haru-nii!." A thirteen year old Fuuta greeted her.

"I will take the cake basket" He politely offered to take it inside to which Haru happily agreed.

As Fuuta took the basket inside, Haru examined the room. It seems that the whole house was prepared for the dinner.

"Haru-chan, there you are!" This time, it was Kyoko and Chrome who were walking towards her. From the looks of it, they must have been upstairs with boys.

"Hey…" Haru weakly replied.

"Hayato-kun fainted again, so Boss and Yammamoto are with him" Chrome updated Haru with the information.

"Is he okay?!" Haru asked as worry overcame her. Was it a symptom of what happened to him? Is it deadly?

Kyoko and Chrome were obviously surprised by Haru's outburst. "Of course. He just saw Bianchi-san, that's all." Kyoko reassured her while thinking about Haru 'state.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

The dinner started half an hour late because Gokudera was unconscious. But when it started everyone was in chattery and shared their thoughts on senior year and what they are going to do after school.

"I am thinking of applying for a baseball scholarship" Yammamoto said with a chuckle.

"Tch. What a baseball idiot" Gokudera muttered. "I will get a degree in mathematics" He announced proudly.

"I will go to Madison Square Garden with the extreme strength!" Ryohei exclaimed loudly. Though he finished school earlier than the rest, he was still hanging around with them. Collonello was apparently training him for a few years before he went his own way.

"What about you Tsuna?" Yammamoto asked Tsuna who was quietly listening to the rest of his friends talking.

"Eh? Me?" Tsuna answered with a confused expression.

"He will become the Vongola boss of course" Reborn butted in before Tsuna could answer. Tsuna didn't even bother to argue because by this time he already knew that it will be useless and he would end up being beaten. So he just gave a sigh and let Reborn continue on how his future will be.

Tsuna took a moment to ignore Reborn and noticed that everyone was really happy and this made him feel really relieved as their boss. But he noticed that there were two people who were completely opposite of their usual selves. Lambo and Haru. Normally Lambo will be trying to steal other people's food while now he was in a very stingy mood. While Haru seemed to be spacing out.

"Oi, Lambo?" Tsuna started to talk to Lambo.

"What, no-good Tsuna?" Lambo replied rather rudely which was not at all surprising.

"Why are you so not annoying?" Tsuna wouldn't admit it, but when Lambo was not being annoying the whole atmosphere feels uneven. But it was stress-free though.

"Humph. Haru took Lambo's ten year bazooka and still didn't return it" Lambo replied with his brows furrowed.

Tsuna took a quick glance at Haru who was spacing out and she wasn't even touching her food much.

"Lambo! Did you say something mean to Haru?!" Tsuna spoke fearing that Lambo did something.

Maybe he did something to Haru and she was off mood because of that. Lambo definitely has the capability of doing something like that. He was a little brat after all.

"No! Lambo-san didn't even talk to Haru because of that!"

Tsuna didn't say anything to Lambo. What was wrong with Haru? With his hyper intuition, he can sense that something was clearly wrong with Haru. She seemed distant and not at all like her usual self.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna decided to find some answers from his girlfriend and Haru's best friend.

"Hmm?" Kyoko replied sweetly.

"What is wrong with-"

"Haru-chan?" Kyoko finished the sentence for him.

Tsuna nodded at her reply.

"She seems different today…" Tsuna elaborated.

Kyoko's face formed a sad expression. "She was like this the whole day. She didn't say anything even though I asked her…"

"Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna replied as he cast another look at Haru. She was eating a little and was chatting with I-Pin a little. But that aura of something not being right was still there. It was his job as the family's future boss to find out if anything is wrong with the members.

"Kyoko-chan, we should talk to Haru afterwards" Tsuna gave instructions to Kyoko. "We should" Kyoko replied while looking at Haru's forlorn face.

* * *

**Haru's POV**

Haru could feel Tsuna and Kyoko looking at her from time to time. She kind of felt uncomfortable. She didn't dare to look at them.

The dinner on the other hand was going well. Haru tried her best to overcome her thoughts and mingle herself.

"Ahoshi! How dare you!" The chattering in the room died down as Gokudera suddenly stood up with his white shirt covered in food, while Lambo was sitting on his chair slightly shaking. From the looks of it, Lambo must have done something which caused Gokudera's food to spill. Not exactly an uncommon scenario.

"Hayato-kun! Calm down!" Chrome tried to reason with Gokudera who was currently fuming. It obviously had no effect as he got ready to take his dynamites to which Tsuna started freaking out.

"Gokudera-kun! It's Ok! Please don't blow up my house!" Tsuna screamed while flapping his hands out of fear. "Here, you can have my food!"

Gokudera shut his eyes. If tenth says he must do it. Or else he won't be the right hand man. With this in mind he sat down.

"Ugh. This is the only good food I can have since I live entirely on canned food" Gokudera muttered under his breath.

This wasn't gone unheard by Haru. Her mind suddenly bellowed with questions.

That was so unhealthy! Won't that be putting him at more risk! Unconsciously she kept staring at Gokudera until someone called her.

"Haru?" It was Hana speaking. Quickly, Haru cast her eyes away from Gokudera. Hana was still looking at her with concern.

"Um. I'm feeling sick" Haru said softly.

She was grateful that she got to hang out with everyone. But right now she was feeling off. Kind of sick. There was a heavy load on her back that was killing her. And seeing all these people just made it heavier. She can't stay here knowing it.

"Sick? Should we call Shamal?" Tsuna asked her. Haru shook her head. The last person she wanted to see was that pervert doctor.

"I will just go home…"

"Already? Come on Haru!" Yammamoto tried to talk her out. But she shook her head.

"No, really. This was fun, but I feel sick…" Haru tried to talk her way out of the dinner. Sometimes she wished that her friends weren't so stubborn.

"Haru-chan, we didn't even have your favorite cake yet" Kyoko softly spoke. Haru gave a small smile. "It's ok. Bye Guys" She quickly replied as she walked out of the room leaving everyone confused.

She made her way to the front door and grabbed her shoes and started to walk towards her house. It wasn't that far because for her senior year her parents got her a cozy little apartment near the school. That way she was able to go to school fast and visit her friends too.

"Haru!"

"Haru-chan!"

Haru nearly tripped out of shock when she heard two people called her. She turned back to see that it was Tsuna and Kyoko.

"Tsuna-san! Kyoko-chan!" Haru spoke with shock. She didn't really expect anyone to follow her.

"Haru-chan, you shouldn't be walking alone at night" Kyoko gave her friend a small smile as she leveled with her, Tsuna following behind closely.

"Um... Thanks…" Haru replied uneasily. She did appreciate them looking out for her. Really. But right now all she wanted to do was be alone.

"Haru, what is bothering you?" Tsuna asked out of the blue.

Haru didn't reply for a few seconds. She knew that she can trust Tsuna. But should she let him know that possible right hand man dies ten years later? Haru bit her lip.

"It's nothing big..." She replied. She didn't know why she said that.

Part of her wanted to tell somebody about what happened. And she also knew that Tsuna can figure out what was wrong on some level because of his hyper intuition. Maybe they can help Gokudera. But she didn't want anyone to feel as depressed as she was feeling right now.

"Haru, don't lie" Tsuna spoke a little sternly.

"Haru-chan, I know what is wrong…" Kyoko said with a soft expression.

Haru's eyes widened. There was no possible way that anyone would know what the real problem is. She didn't mention it to a single soul.

"You do?" Haru asked Kyoko will fear lacing her voice and Tsuna also asked the same question at the exact same time.

"You are in love with Gokudera-kun aren't you?" Kyoko told Haru.

"Hahi?!" Haru was genuinely surprised by that assumption. "No! That's not it"

Turns out Haru wasn't the only one surprised by Kyoko's assumption? Tsuna's eyes were practically out of his eye sockets.

"I caught you staring at him today…" Kyoko said when Haru recovered form the shock.

"No! No! Kyoko-chan, that's not it…" Haru cleared up the obvious misunderstanding.

Tsuna stayed quiet for a while before finally speaking. "It is something related to Gokudera-kun, isn't it?" Haru didn't even reply because her expression gave her away.

Tsuna figured out that much thanks to his hyper intuition.

"What happened Haru?" Tsuna questioned.

Haru stared at the ground for a while. She was facing that question again. Should she or should she not tell Tsuna about the future?

**TBC**

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Should Haru come clean about what she saw in the future?**

…**Make sure you **Follow, Favorite and Review** the story! :') …**


	4. IV

**-FORESEEN-**

**Chapter** **4**: **Choice**

**Haru**

This moment could really change things. She had two choices. Either tell Tsuna and Kyoko about the awful events she watched unfold before her eyes or just make up something else and not make them concerned.

So what should she do? Haru herself was acting peculiar enough already by knowing what she knows. That news is going to have the same effect on Tsuna and Kyoko too. Hence she could just make something up on spot.

Well, she is almost certainly going to regret this later, but here goes.

"It's nothing really." She started. Lying about something like this has already left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"J-Just lately I-I kind of had a crush on G-Gokudera-san." Haru lied and the very second those words left her mouth, a waterfall of guilt came rushing over her.

Was that what she should have really done? If she told them, maybe they could do something to help Gokudera. Bianchi did mention that they found out about the illness too late. So if anything, was Haru jeopardizing Gokudera's life?

Nevertheless, the lie has already taken its toll and Tsuna and Kyoko were stunned. Why wouldn't they be? After all, Haru and Gokudera were always bickering and nobody would even imagine them together.

"Oh, Haru-chan!" Kyoko gave a sympathetic smile and gave Haru a hug. Kyoko probably assumed that Haru is distraught by the fact that the guy she 'liked' is already taken. No other choice than play along.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kyoko continued while Tsuna stood by uncomfortably.

Not to mention that Haru was feeling equally uncomfortable and completely like shit.

"No Kyoko-chan. I just wanna go home now..." Haru reassured her.

The last thing she wanted to do was have a conversation regarding that lie. She could only hope that that lie doesn't travel back to Gokudera and the rest of her friends. Imagine the embarrassment.

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Tsuna asked with a worried expression.

"No, No. Its fine, its close by so it'll be fine." Haru answered with a smile.

During the span of those five years, Haru's parents had gotten divorced. Haru and her mom managed to find a nice apartment near the school and not so far from Tsuna's house. Though, It was mostly Haru alone as her mom was a lawyer and travelling around was part of the job.

"Oh... See you at school then, Haru" Tsuna said with a wave of his hand.

Haru waved back and walked slowly back to her apartment. The question of whether she should have told Tsuna about the whole future story was still hanging over her head like a heavy rain cloud. Not to mention that the guilt has started eating her up already.

…..

Few days has passed since that incident. That guilt was still there refusing to go away. Little did Haru know that today was going to be the day that everything was going to take a different turn.

School was in session as usual. Ever since that little white lie she told Tsuna and Kyoko, they are always gawking at her waiting for her to clarify something about it. So far, she has managed to avoid that subject which would be very humiliating if they did manage to talk about it.

The day flew by and before she knew it, it was lunch period. It was also the time when Kyoko is going to be expecting an explanation.

Haru sighed.

Needless to say, Haru didn't want to deal with it all that. She excused herself and decided to head to the school roof for some solitude. Kyoko was upset but didn't press Haru on that subject anymore, which she was thankful for. Right now, she needed time to contemplate everything. Maybe reflect on taking a different approach to everything concerning the future trip.

The walk to the roof was silent and Haru was lost in her thoughts. That little trip to the future has left Haru in a mess of emotions.

On the other hand, there was something she never really thought about. That little girl Bianchi mentioned. Lilia. Who was she?

"I-I just hope, Lilia-chan doesn't suffer the same fate like her father and grandmother. You must look after her well, Haru."

That line Bianchi has said to her with so much agony suddenly engraved itself in the back of her mind. The question Haru asked herself on that day came back.

Why was Bianchi asking her to take care of the girl? Chrome is surely her mother, isn't she? Or maybe they broke up and Gokudera married someone else?

As Haru made her way to the door to the roof, another bizarre thought crossed her mind. Her eyes widened at this.

Could it be that, ten years in the future, Haru is working for Gokudera? She is his daughter's nanny? But why? She is working hard to reach her dream career and all. But she is going to end up being a nanny? Sure, she loved kids. And she was looking forward to having her own kids. But working as a nanny? She didn't want that.

The next theory that crossed her mind was even more bizarre. Could it be that; SHE was the one who married Gokudera. And SHE was Lilia's mother. That's not possible, is it? The whole thing was reeking of ridiculousness.

"Yo!" Out of nowhere, Gokudera appeared a few inches away from her face, causing her to tumble a few steps back with her face red as velvet.

"G-G-Gokudera-san!" Haru stuttered, struggling to regain her composure. Her face was still the colour of tomatoes.

"You were walking straight looking like a ghost, stupid." Gokudera muttered putting his hands in his pockets and walking back to where he was sitting.

"A-Ah." Haru stuttered again.

Haru mentally slapped herself for stuttering and for thinking about that weird scenario earlier. That was obviously senseless and surely unlikely. Also the fact Gokudera was looking at her weirdly right now was making her blush furiously out of humiliation.

"So, what are you doing?" Haru asked, slowly reassuring herself.

"Lunch." He answered shortly and was fixated on a book he had.

He was holding an advanced maths book in one hand, eyes scanning the book. It was no secret how clever he was, so it was no surprise that such books are a piece of cake for him.

Haru gave a short nod before examining the surroundings.

Right now it was quiet. It was just the two of them there right now.

That suddenly brought back the crazy theory of how she might marry Gokudera in the future. This caused her to blush yet again.

Again Gokudera was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat after putting down the book.

"Are you all right, Haru?" He asked scratching his head. He was without doubt, wondering why she was acting so quiet and odd. At least he didn't call her stupid woman this time.

"Yeah." Haru answered avoiding eye contact and looking at her lunch box instead.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Haru!" She scolded herself.

The tension in the air was thick. Normally any interaction between Haru and Gokudera would involve some form of bickering. Or their friends would always be present.

Right now, they weren't bickering and certainly none of their friends were there. So the awkwardness was just lingering in the air.

"You really like those books don't you?" Haru asked. The awkwardness was starting to get to her. She had to say something to soothe the atmosphere.

Gokudera looked up from the book, looking slightly annoyed. Now she felt like a pest just being there.

However, he chose not to ignore her. Which was sort of surprising for her.

"They can make my dreams come true…" He replied while grinning at Haru.

"I want to become a scientist for Vongola. It would be a great achievement to aid Tenth in any way." He continued softly with a confident smile, flipping through the thick book without taking his eyes off it.

Haru felt a sense of that never-ending guilt flow through her again. There he was looking forward for so many things in life. While she already saw how his life comes to an end. Exactly ten years from now…

"You already assist him so much. Vongola must mean a lot to you." Haru responded with a gloomy smile.

"It means everything to me." He answered.

Haru felt herself standing up abruptly. It was as if it wasn't even deliberate.

The burden of that guilt has suddenly increased by tons. She can't do it. She can't keep it a secret anymore. She has to tell Tsuna and Reborn. They are the only ones who could possibly fix it.

"Sorry." Haru muttered as she sprinted towards the exit, leaving a very confused Gokudera behind.

This is the right choice. She was sure of it now. There was no way she was going to let him die. She was going to save him.


	5. V

**-FORESEEN-**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

She can feel her heart racing as she looked at the stunned faces of the three mafia men standing there. A death like silence enclosed the whole room. The seconds were passing by very slowly. It has been under a minute since she spilled all the beans about what she witnessed in the future to Tsuna, Reborn and Yammamoto.

Tsuna was the first person to display any sort of reaction. He fell to his knees, with his eyes wide and a look of pure horror and shock plastered on his face.

"Gokudera-kun… dies?" He managed to mutter lifelessly. Reborn, despite always been such a calm and collected person, had an expression that mirrored Tsuna's. Even Yammamoto was in shock.

"Is there anything we can do?" Haru tried to change the drift of the conversation to what mattered the most right now. How to save Gokudera. A few seconds passed without any sort of reply from the three standing in front of her. It was Tsuna who finally broke the silence again.

"We should obviously find out what's the disease. And the cure, before it's too late!"

Haru nodded along with the other two. But there was another question that was stuck in her head.

"Tsuna-san…" She started with her eyes glued to the floor. "What if…" She gulped. She didn't even want the possibility of what she was about to ask to be true in any way. "What if the disease is incurable or something…?"

The question made all of them flinch. That was when Reborn decided to take a stand.

"Right now, we just have to think positive. It could be anything…." No matter what the situation was like, Reborn's wise words have always being able to peace to their minds. But right now, the look of hopelessness of was on all their faces.

"Bianchi-san did mention that the disease Gokudera-san was suffering from was the same as his mother…" Haru attempted to fill in the blanks for the rest of them. In that case, they could find out about his mother and there was going to be hope left for him, isn't there?

"I don't know anyone who was aware of what his mother was suffering from. She was too reserved, even in sickness." This answer made everyone's faces drop. "I don't think that even Gokudera himself is aware of what it was…"

"There is another thing we could try…" This time it was Yammamoto who spoke up. Haru was aware of how close Yammamoto and Gokudera were, despite the latter saying otherwise. She cannot even begin to comprehend how hard this must be, especially for Yammamoto and Tsuna. She was shocked and devastated, for these guys, it has to be way worse.

"How about use the bazooka to bring someone from future and find out more about this?"

Tsuna furiously nodded at the suggestion. Reborn seemed to think about it for a while, before agreeing with the idea.

"Haru, you should be the one to go. From what I am able to conclude, your future self seems to have more knowledge about this than the rest of us." Reborn faced towards Haru as he let those words sink in.

"Of course." Haru replied. "But doesn't that mean we have to get the ten-year bazooka from Lambo?" She asked wondering if Lambo would ever agree to give away his precious.

"Leave that to us!" Tsuna and Yammamoto replied simultaneously. Their moods have noticeably brightened as Reborn came up with a possible solution. Haru felt a smile tugging on the side of her lips. She would always be thankful to how reliable these guys were.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sun was setting and the sky was already painted orange. It has been at least an hour since she informed Tsuna and the others about the future. And they did manage to come up with a possible solution for it. Haru sighed. She cannot relax. Not at all. She was going to the future again. That means her future self was going to be here. Reborn has already devised a plan and Haru was told that they will be coming over to her house that night with the ten-year bazooka. Still, the nervousness and the wait and anticipation was too much.

"Yo stupid woman!?" Haru's eyes widened a bit at the words that were said by the person. She didn't need to turn around to figure out who it was. Those insulting words wouldn't come from anyone else other than Hayato Gokudera.

She can hear the footsteps coming closer and closer until they stopped right next to her.

"Gokudera-san…" Haru coped to acknowledge the storm guardian.

"I have been meaning to ask… what the hell happened to you today?" The storm guardian questioned her with a confused look coated on his face.

Haru thought back to the moment earlier on the roof. The very second she decided to tell Tsuna. She remembered being in a middle of a conversation with Gokudera, before dashing out to find Tsuna. That was when she found out that along with Yammamoto, Tsuna has already left with Reborn for some mafia related stuff. She had to wait till late afternoon for them to arrive back at Tsuna's house so she could very well as shatter their worlds.

"U-uh…" She wasn't sure what she was supposed to reply. Just stuttering would do fine. Way to go Haru.

For a moment an awkwardness lingered in the air. From the look on Gokudera's face, Haru can tell he wanted to say something. But he seemed to hesitate a bit before speaking again.

"You see, I overheard Kyoko and Hana talking about something today…"

Haru can feel her heart racing. She was already assuming the worst. And this time, why did she get the feeling it was the worst?

"Eh… they were saying you have a crush on me?" Haru wanted die and crawl into a hole as Gokudera uncomfortably ended the sentence. She didn't have the slightest clue on what she should even be saying. She did not have a crush on him. This was too awkward. And Hana and Kyoko were going to die since they obviously talked about that in public.

She can already feel her whole face light up a bright red. At this point, she would be thankful if he even believes her.

"No! No! That was a misunderstanding." Gokudera slowly nodded at Haru's words.

"Kyoko-chan misunderstood something I said…" She finished clumsily.

"Ah, thank god. Rejecting you would have been sort of awkward." Gokudera replied as he ran his hand through his silky white hair. Haru managed to pull off a half smile at those words of his.

"Well, since its dark and our houses are close by, why don't I walk you home?" Gokudera asked. Haru smiled at this. Unlike their middle school days, they were able to tolerate each other now, and now and then, moments like those happen.

"Sure."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru made it home before it got too dark. The walk was quiet as neither Haru nor Gokudera knew what they should talk about. But that silence wasn't awkward and uncomfortable as she expected it to be. For some reason, it was quite nice.

The house was empty as always. It was rather lonely. The fridge was already empty and kitchen cabinets didn't look like they had much in there. Haru sighed. She has to go grocery shopping after all.

For the next two hours, Haru busied herself by taking a shower and doing some homework. Until the bell started to ring that is. She already knew who to expect. It must be the guys with the ten-year bazooka. She has been anxious about this for hours. Quickly, Haru sprinted towards the door and opened it, only to be greeted by Kyoko and Hana?

"Umm… What are you guys doing here?" The disappointment in Haru's voice was apparent. These girls could show up at any time but this. Reborn and the guys are going to be here with the ten-year bazooka anytime and it's going to raise loads of questions from Kyoko and Hana.

"Tomorrow is Saturday Haru! We are going to have a slumber party!" Hana yelled at the top of her voice. It took a few seconds for Haru to notice the sleeping bags and the bags full of junk food that both her best friends were carrying.

"Chrome-chan will be here any second." Kyoko happily announced as both she and Hana put down all their stuff on the couch as they started chatting about something to each other.

"C-Chrome-chan is coming too?" Haru gawked at this. Knowing Hana and Kyoko, the news about Haru's 'crush' on Gokudera has probably reached the ears of Gokudera's girlfriend herself. The possibility of this night being awkward as hell keeps on growing.

Before either Kyoko or Hana could answer, the doorbell rang again.

"It must be Chrome!" Hana jumped up and down on the couch before crawling her way to the door. Immediately, Haru was starting to think that Hana was drunk.

"Haru, I hope Chrome being here isn't going to be too awkward for you…" Kyoko finally said something about the whole Chrome issue. Haru gave a mental sigh and shook her head. Chrome being here is the last thing that was going to make tonight weird.

Hana finally managed to open the door, revealing not Chrome, but Tsuna, Reborn and Yammamoto. And a very noticeable ten-year bazooka.

Haru shut her eyes tight, waiting for the questions.

"Tsu-kun? What are you guys doing here with that?" Kyoko asked with confusion as she pointed her fingers at the ten-year bazooka which Yammamoto was carrying.

Tsuna was equally shocked by the presence of his girlfriend there.

Reborn sensed the confusion lurking in the atmosphere and stepped up.

"Since it came to this, we should probably tell you two about the situation too." Haru and Tsuna were about to protest this, but Reborn's glare shut them down.

"Situation…?" Haru can tell that Kyoko was feeling a bit scared. Haru can't blame her. After everything that happened with Byakuran and all, Kyoko must be expecting the worst right now.

In the whirl of the next ten minutes, the lively atmosphere surrounding both Hana and Kyoko changed. They were as shaken as the rest of them when they found out.

"So we will send Haru to ten years in the future. This will bring her future self here and we could get some useful answers from her."

Both Hana and Kyoko nodded, showing their agreement towards Reborn's words.

"Haru, are you ready…?" Tsuna asked as both him and Yammamoto held the ten-year bazooka over her head.

Haru gulped. "I am." She answered as she closed her eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru closed her eyes as she felt her self being enveloped in a puff of smoke. And some spinning. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and found herself in what seemed like a nursery?

With the pale purple wallpaper, with crescents and various animals painted on, Haru can deduce that this was a well made nursery. There was a nightlight on a surface which seemed like a dresser. The light was turned on, illuminating the room in light shadows of stars and planets. The sight was somehow heartwarming and beautiful. Haru could make out the outline of what seemed like wooden bookshelf. A closer look at that confirmed this. It was filled with a number of kids books, with a few plush toys neatly lined on the top drawer.

What drew her full attention though, was the sound of a gurgle. Haru followed this sound to the sight of a bassinet. She walked closer to it and took a look inside. As she expected there was a baby, who looked like she just woke the looks of it, she was around six months. She was pretty cute, with chubby cheeks and dimples garnering both her fat cheeks. Her hair was chocolate brown and it covered her eyes partially. Her eyes were what was truly astounding. A beautiful emerald shade.

"Lilia-chan…?" Haru whispered, taking a guess. The baby let out a giggle as if she was responding to her own name. Haru gave a small smile as she cuddled the baby for a while. So she really ended up becoming a nanny or something? That explains Bianchi's words well. But deep inside, Haru still felt like she was missing an important detail.

Haru decided walked around the room a bit more, with the giggling baby squirming in her arms. There was a door half open which led into another room. This room was bigger and was furnished more lavishly. The second this room met her gaze, Haru felt her mouth form an 'o' shape and she was in awe. The room was gorgeous. This is surely how she imagined her dream room. Walking around the room, Haru can't help but admire the artwork and the decor of the place. That was until Lilia-chan reached out her hand and pushed a picture frame resting on the side table of the bed. Haru can't help but sigh as she bent down to take the frame back after putting the baby on the king sized bed.

What came next nearly killed Haru out of shock. The frame wasn't just a random picture of pretty plant or some landscape. It was a wedding picture. She did expect something like this in the room, but not exactly like this. Sure enough, in the picture, dressed in a black tuxedo and a smart smile decorating his face, Gokudera stood with pride. But that wasn't the unexpected part. The bride. It was not Chrome. It was Haru. With a shiny white gown and a lavish bouquet, it was none other than Haru herself in the picture.

All the pieces started to connect now. The conversation she had with Bianchi about Lilia-chan makes sense. Haru sat on the bed in an attempt to calm herself. She put her hands over her head and thought about the whole situation. She was not expecting this at all. This theory did cross her mind briefly. But for it to be true was something she wasn't expecting. And worst of all, there was the whole deal about Gokudera's death. Right now, Haru's future self was having a conversation with the gang back in the past about it. Her future self must be dealing with a lot right now. Haru felt a pang to her heart. She did not understand how she could have possibly gotten with Gokudera. Even if he and Chrome broke up, she would never date a guy who dated one of her closest friends. But who knows what the future holds? What happened has happened. In the future, she was going through this heartbreaking ordeal. And it was up to her present self to make sure that this is not going to happen in this future.

Haru checked her watch. Four minutes has passed since she arrived in the future. She can only hope that her friends have acquired enough information that can possibly save Gokudera.

Right now, all she can do was hope.


End file.
